Sleep With the Fish
by Bumping.Bees
Summary: Written for Kinktober day 14. Prompts: asphyxiation and tentacles.


Cold water envelopes my naked body, cushioning my fall. I want to scream and curse my crew. I had only told them to stop murdering every single person who looked at them.

Fucking pirates.

I don't scream. I know it's unlikely that I'll be able to free myself, but I have to try to survive. My brother will miss me too much if I die… and he'll probably kill the mutinous bastards that tossed me overboard.

I wriggle my hands and feet, trying to get the ropes binding them to come loose. A few air bubbles escape me as I struggle with the bonds. Fuck. This would have been so much easier if they hadn't tied a weight to my feet.

I'm sinking deeper into the ocean, but all I feel is anger. This isn't fair. I shouldn't have to die. My ears pop as the darkness gets heavier around me.

I almost wish a shark would come. It would be faster then waiting to drown. My lungs are burning. Maybe I should just hurry it along and inhale the salt water.

I open my eyes, feeling something swim passed me. I can't see anything. I try to feel afraid, but I can't.

The thing swims closer to me, brushing my bare legs. I shiver at the slimy feeling. A shadow of something huge is lurking just out of my range of sight.

More air escapes me. The thing swims towards me. I can't help exhaling sharply. It's a man. Nope. It's a mermaid. Merman?

I thought they were an old wives' tale, but the merman wraps me in his arms. I see gills fluttering on his neck this close up. Lucky bastard. My own lungs need oxygen. But there's none to be found.

Well, none that aren't bonded to hydrogen molecules. _See, I paid attention, Levi._

I feel the merman's claws cut through the rope binding my hands and my feet. It's way too late for me to make it to the surface though.

I'm going to black out soon.

 _I'm sorry, Levi. I won't be coming home._

Something cold is pressing against my mouth, parting my lips. What is this merman doing? I don't have the strength to fight him, so I comply.

Air is forced into my mouth. I inhale it greedily. There seems to be a never-ending supply of it. Maybe I will survive this after all.

The merman is giving me air.

I wrap my arms and legs around him, clinging to him. I'm desperate for the air he is giving me. I don't even notice that we are kissing.

Once my lungs stop aching, I pull back and look up at the merman. Even in the darkness, I can see his sky blue eyes and blond hair. He looks confused and a bit worried.

His lips are on mine again and he's breathing for me. I want to laugh. This merman is so concerned with my safety, its kinda cute.

Up until I feel something slick nudging at my pussy. My eyes widen and I try to break the kiss again, but the merman is holding my head still with one clawed hand.

Whatever is poking at me is thick and hard. I slip my hand between us and feel it. It's attached the merman.

Dimly, I remember my mother telling me not to go swimming in the ocean in April.

 _That's the breeding season for the merfolk, Isabel. They don't care if you're human. They just want to breed._

Well, fuck. I used to question how my mom knew that. I didn't believe her. Levi did. He hates the ocean because he can't see what's lurking in it.

I love the ocean because its always been such a great mystery.

Now… I'm thinking I should have listened to my brother and mother. The thing pressing against me is starting to squirm, more like it's a tentacle than a dick. The merman is too strong to fight.

I guess it's not a big deal. I mean, he's saving my life. I'm curious too. So, I maneuver myself until he's pressing directly against my cunt. I push down.

It feels so strange at first. The wriggling doesn't stop even when he's inside of me. It's likes he's part octopus or squid or something.

The merman clutches me tighter to him. I try to keep taking steady breaths, but it's hard when he's thrusting into me. It actually feels good. It's better than any sex I've had with humans.

I moan into his mouth. Something presses against my asshole. It's exactly the same as the cock inside of me.

 _What, are mermen like sharks? They have two dicks?_

I know what's going to happen, so I don't try to stop it. If I try, I know I'll get hurt. Thankfully, the second dick is just as slippery as the first. When I press down on it, it slips right inside.

The merman moves his hand out of my red hair, grabbing my ass instead. I don't want to stop the life giving kiss between us though, so I keep clinging to him.

The feeling of having two tentacle dicks inside of me is overwhelming. I can feel every small movement the merman makes. It's heady… and I love it.

The merman's lips leave mine without warning. He lowers his mouth to my neck. At first, I am confused, but then I remember that merfolk bond with their mates.

I want to protest because I'm not a mermaid and I don't know what bonding will do to me, but I can't speak underwater. I'm briefly scared that I will turn into a mermaid, but that's impossible.

I feel his teeth sink into my flesh, razor sharp. I feel something pulling at me, tugging me toward the merman.

 _Mate._

 _Mine._

The voice isn't my own. I feel the merman's dicks squirming harder. The one in my pussy is pressing against my cervix.

 _Who are you?_ I think back at the voice, trying to hold my breath.

 _Farlan_.

 _Isabel_. I give him my name. Might as well know each others names now that we are bonded. It's getting harder to think with the pleasure pulsing through me and the lack of oxygen. Farlan's teeth are still buried in my neck.

 _My Isabel._

Farlan is apparently possessive. He is right. I'm his. He's tied me to him for life. The thought makes me shiver.

The pleasure builds in me until I am as tightly wound as a spring. I am still trying to hold my breath, but I can't help but gasp as I orgasm with Farlan. I can feel his cum filling me.

Water rushes into my mouth and lungs. I start choking. Farlan is trying to breathe air into me again, but I can't stop coughing.

I wonder dimly if I can get pregnant from a merman as the dark overtakes me.


End file.
